


Envie

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección DC [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, No tengo nada más que decir, PWP
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Richard sabe lo complicadas que son las relaciones. Y sabe aún mejor lo especialmente complicado que es el deseo en general.De cualquier manera, nada le prepara para el deseo que siente por él. El único hombre que ha logrado desarmarlo tan irremediablemente, que todas sus piezas encontraron su sitio específico.PWP. LEMON. R18. SLADE WILSON X RICHARD "DICK" GRAYSON.





	Envie

**Author's Note:**

> No lo lamento para nada.  
> .  
> .
> 
> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[DCU](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-dc-comics.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

.

.

.

  


  


Richard sabe lo complicadas que son las relaciones. Y sabe aún mejor lo especialmente complicado que es el deseo en general. Y reconoce lo difícil que resultó aprender a diferenciar entre querer y desear. Durante mucho tiempo, deseó cosas que Bruce nunca hubiera podido entregar, incluso si hubiese querido hacerlo. Deseó ser objeto de amor y deseo, sin comprender exactamente donde terminaba uno y donde iniciaba el otro. La necesidad fue tal que el confrontamiento que resultó de aquello lastimó duramente una de sus más tormentosas relaciones. 

  


Jason había sido capaz de darle una descripción de aquello que se negaba a aceptar. De entre ellos tres... Richard, Jason y Tim... Dick fue quien firmase el contrato invisible sin siquiera pensarlo de acompañar a Batman hasta el fin de sus vidas, solo por la pura terquedad de sentirse necesitado. Batman nunca lo vería como un compañero emocional del calibre que Grayson quería. No estaba preparado para ninguno, y, si algún día lo estuviese, no sería él. Jason había alcanzado una filosofía superior luego de la muerte; pasaron años amargos, lágrimas dulces y noches de insomnio antes de que Dick pudiese aceptar que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

  


Le costó innumerables amantes. Desde las más hermosas mujeres, hasta esculturales hombres. Pero ni uno solo podía siquiera darle un poco de la tranquilidad que buscaba. Ni siquiera él, quien marcó el ritmo de vida que le llevaría, finalmente, al sitio donde todo comenzó.

  


La chispa que encendió la llama de pasión entre ambos había estado allí quizá desde la primera vez que se enfrentaron, cuando él era todavía un niño. Su manera altanera de ser, y el exceso de confianza que lo llevó a su primera gran derrota eran algo que el peliblanco jamás olvidaría. El pequeño Robin había caído de bruces contra el suelo apenas segundos después de iniciar la batalla, y, de no ser porque le agradó de sobremanera, quizá habría sido allí mismo el final de su vida.

  


Slade Wilson tomó la decisión, al minuto de verle allí, en el suelo frente a él, que no sería él quien terminara con esa hermosa criatura. Enemigo o no, no tenía sentido alguno desperdiciar aquella imagen que, ¿por qué no decirlo? Disfrutaba observar desde hace años.

  


Primero con el orgullo extraño en el pecho de verlo florecer en las artes marciales, mismas donde le había vencido la primera vez, luego la excitación de verlo despegar vuelo fuera de las manos del murciélago.

  


Nunca lo acechó con una intención más allá de ganar una buena pelea, que le demostrara cuánto había mejorado desde la última vez, sin embargo, no por ello no aprovechó las oportunidades que se fueron presentando en su camino.

  


En su línea de trabajo, conocer a su enemigo era prioridad. Reconocer sus cambios era la diferencia entre perder y ganar. Y Nightwing no era el mismo esa noche en concreto.

 

La manera en que su cuerpo cayó debajo del suyo, el temblor de sus manos, la mirada en sus ojos... Y esos malditos labios. Nadie podía culpar a Wilson por haber asaltado éstos casi de forma automática. Mucho menos de seguir con ello cuando el otro tomó su cabello entre sus manos, soltando aire desesperado.

 

—No te detengas...

 

Esa fue la única conversación. La frase que le dio todo el permiso que quería, que ciertamente no necesitaba.

 

Su cuerpo era demasiado sincero. Slade no había necesitado verlo desnudo nunca para conocer cada línea de su silueta, cada cambio en su postura, y cada zona de memoria. Lo había observado bien desde la primera vez, y, desde entonces, su memoria guardó celosamente cuanto sus ojos observaban.

 

Si era inexperiencia o nervios, el mercenario no podría decirlo. Tembló la mayor parte del tiempo, decidió atribuirlo a la excitación del momento, puesto que de sus labios solo salían gemidos cada vez más altos y necesitados. Apenas intervino para ayudarlo a desvestirlo. Se dedicó a devorarlo con la mirada, mientras el frío del suelo calmaba el calor que sentía recorrer por cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

 

Slade recordaba con especial placer la manera en que se hundió en su cuerpo por primera vez. La forma en que acalló sus quejidos al besarlo para luego hacerlo gemir más mientras mordía sus labios con saña. No le permitiría olvidar ningún solo momento. Teniéndolo para él, se dedicó a tratarlo como la más fina obra de arte. Sin la delicadeza extrema, pero con la pasión necesaria. Disfrutó verlo estirar sus piernas de un modo que ya conocía, que en ese momento resultaba fascinante. Llegaba más profundo, y lo veía gemir más a cada segundo. Sus dedos se entretuvieron largo rato, primero jugando con sus pezones por encima del ajustado traje, que poco o nada protegía sus pectorales, y luego descendiendo hasta alcanzar su punto más caliente.

 

Sus movimientos fueron tan rudos que Dick sintió el orgasmo en la punta de sus dedos en poco tiempo, pero Slade no tenía intención alguna de dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. Impidió que llegara a éste sin sentir ni un ápice de remordimiento, y atacó sus labios mientras su propio miembro seguía dentro del cuerpo ajeno, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo errático pero certero, golpeando siempre con fuerza suficiente como para hacer al otro rebotar ligeramente sobre los restos de la parte inferior de su traje, que casi había sido desgarrado minutos antes.

 

El asesino sabía que aquello no sería la última vez, por lo que se ahorró todo lo que deseaba decir. Se dedicó solo a mirarlo, y a jugar a reconocer el delicioso cuerpo que, gustoso, recibía todas sus caricias con un calor creciente.

 

Dick nunca se había encontrado a sí mismo lloriqueando en medio del acto, pero, junto a Slade, había llegado a conocer un placer que nunca antes había experimentado, y que, justo en el borde de la felicidad, le era rudamente arrebatado.

 

Sus manos intentaron alcanzar con ansiedad su propio sexo sin éxito. Slade había notado sus intenciones y con apenas esfuerzo elevó estas por sobre su cabeza con solo una de las propias, mientras aumentaba el ritmo del bombeo de su mano contraria, a modo de castigo.

 

—Ni lo intentes, niño...

 

Grayson ni siquiera estaba seguro de si lo había oído correctamente. Lo siguiente que sintió es como dejaba de lado su erección y sus manos para dirigirse a su trasero. Sintió como separaba más sus nalgas y estuvo por quejarse cuando sintió que golpeaba un punto que, hasta ese momento, no había rozado nunca antes.

  


El gruñido que escapó de sus labios debió ser el aviso que el otro buscaba, pues comenzó a golpear contra éste ahora con ritmo constante, con tal fuerza que Dick se vio obligado a alcanzar sus piernas, y mantenerlas bien abiertas, debido a que los rudos movimientos no le daban demasiada libertad.

  


En ese instante, dejó de sentir que pasaba el tiempo.

  


El placer que estaba sintiendo era tal que su mente fue incapaz de formar ni una sola palabra. Apenas podía descifrar si rogaba o exigía por más, pero fuera lo que fuera, Slade obedecidó. Más fuerte. Más duro. Más rápido.

  


Luego retomó su labor jugando con su miembro, y Dick no pudo soportarlo por mucho más tiempo.

  


Se corrió con tal intensidad que el espeso líquido alcanzo el rostro del otro, y con sus ojos entrecerrados apenas pudo verlo lamiéndose los labios antes de acercarse a besarlo, llenando su propio rostro con sus restos. Lo sintió seguir bombeando, haciéndolo temblar de manera incontrolable. Y lo sentía moverse dentro. Su cuerpo se hizo pequeño, sobrecogido por las intensas sensaciones, luego sintió el calor llenarle, mientras Slade gemía su nombre. Dick aun sentía los espasmos por cada rincón de su cuerpo cuando el otro salió. El caliente líquido se escurrió entre sus nalgas, y un fuerte sonrojo adornó sus mejillas cuando se encontró a sí mismo desear más...

  


Quizá hubiese sido su expresión, o algo en su anatomía lo delataba —Slade continuaba mirando fijamente su sexo, y probablemente su retaguardia— lo que hizo que el otro hablara.

  


—Realmente necesitas que te den duro, ¿no es así?—inquirió

  


Richard sintió un cosquilleo en su pene al oírlo, se obligó a mirar al mismo sitio que el otro minutos antes, y su cara se coloreó nuevamente, aunque ya no sabía si era por la actividad física realizada, o la enorme vergüenza que sentía.

  


—Pero podemos solucionarlo...—murmuró, divertido, mientras llevaba uno de sus dedos a sus labios, antes de que su mano emprendiera camino a aquella zona.

  


Dick se estremeció de anticipación.

  


—No tienes que...

  


No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando sintió la gran mano rodeándole, gruño de excitación sin poder evitarlo. Slade, complacido con sus reacciones, no pudo evitar dar un pasó más allá. Había evaluado lo suficiente... Ya no necesitaba ser amable.

  


Sin dejar de jugar con el trozo caliente entre su mano, se acercó a los lastimados labios del menor, antes de comenzar a besarlo. Fue correspondido inmediatamente. Mordisqueó ligeramente, sacándole más jadeos. Aprovechando su distracción, su mano libre alcanzó el espacio entre sus piernas, y escaló hasta el sonrosado orificio que continuaba lleno de su esencia. Uno de sus dedos comenzó a jugar con el apretado anillo, mientras el menor abría un poco más sus piernas.

  


—¿Qué diría Batman al verte, niño?—murmuró con voz ronca, la burla en su tono era evidente, Dick sintió que se humedecía— Viéndote así... Abriendo las piernas... Pidiendo ser follado con fuerza... ¿No recibes suficiente en casa?

  


Al decir esto, el dedo se deslizó fácilmente dentro de la lubricada entrada, sacándole un jadeo al menor. Slade comenzó a moverlo lentamente, torturándolo, al tiempo en que su otra mano le masturbaba con un ritmo igual de lento.

  


Grayson movió su cadera de manera instintiva, buscando más contacto, mientras sus ojos se cerraban ligeramente.

  


Ambas manos de alejaron repentimanete de su cuerpo, y entreabrió los ojos con la confusión escrita en sus facciones. Slade le dedicó una mirada maliciosa.

  


—Ponte en cuatro—ordenó, simplemente

  


Dick lo hizo sin oponerse, incluso cuando sus piernas continuaban temblando. Era evidente que no podría mantener esa postura por mucho tiempo, pero poco o nada le importó, porque el calor que sentía aún necesitaba ser aplacado. E, ironicamente, parecía que solamente Slade Wilson podría calmarlo.

  


Una vez acomodado, dio un brinco cuando sintió una fuerte nalgada. El sonido que escapó de sus labios le sorprendió. Aquello le había gustado.

  


—Eres más travieso de lo que aparentas—dijo Slade, divertido, antes de dar otra nalgada.

  


El menor gimió de nuevo, mientras asentía. Se mordió los labios cuando sintió las manos jugando con su trasero, amasando la piel a su alcance, acariciando y apretando.  Las separó ligeramente, antes de unirlas de nuevo. Dick contuvo el aliento cuando sintió algo húmero rozando su glúteo. Sintió como iba descendiendo, besando la piel a su alcance, mordiendo donde encontraba especial gusto.

  


—Solo mírate...—dijo Wilson con voz grave, debido a la excitación— Tu cuerpo grita por ser usado...

  


El chico maravilla apenas pudo procesar lo dicho cuando sintió que separaba más sus piernas, y los labios se alejaban de su piel. Sintió cosquillas entre sus muslos y antes de que pudiera observar que pasaba sintió algo húmero y caliente rodeando su sensible miembro.

  


Todas sus extremidades se estremecieron al mismo tiempo, y estuvo a nada de caer al suelo, hasta que sintió unas firmes manos enredándose entre sus piernas, acomodándolo mejor sobre la cabeza del otro. Dick pegó su rostro al suelo, incapaz de aguantar su peso con sus brazos en ese momento.

  


Sentía como Slade succionaba mientras él no hacía más que gemir, jadear y maldecir. Luego sintió de nuevo los traviesos dedos acechando su entrada, y se sintió todavía más caliente. Había cogido antes... Pero en ese momento solo quería tenerlo otra vez dentro. A él. A nadie más. Solo a Slade.

  


Movió su cadera al mismo tiempo que el otro continuaba satisfaciéndole, el sonido que hacían aquellos labios sobre su carne no hacía más que aumentar su necesidad. Su entrada se sentía húmeda aún, pero Dick podía jugar que a cada segundo se sentía más y más mojado.

  


—Fóllame...—se escuchó decir— Fóllame...

  


Suplicaba. Eso es lo que hacía.

  


Y a Slade le gustaba.

  


Tanto o más que a él le gustaba la manera en que comenzaba a cogerlo con sus dedos. Primero uno, pronto fueron dos, luego sintió tres dígitos moviéndose dentro de su cuerpo, abriendo, acariciando, buscando.

  


Slade sacó momentáneamente el falo de su boca, pero no se separó demasiado de la zona, puesto que enseguida atacó sus testículos, y el espacio entre éstos y su miembro aun erecto. Dick ahogó un grito cuando lo sintió tocar su punto dulce.

  


Era adictivo.

  


Su cuerpo reaccionaba también sin su permiso, queriendo que los dedos siguieran tocando justo allí. Casi saltando sobre sus dedos, con necesidad.

  


El asesino besaba la extensión de su miembro mientras continuaba cogiéndolo con sus dedos, disfrutando de su desesperación, sintiendo su propia virilidad alzarse nuevamente. Quería cogerlo con rudeza, mucha. Pero quería más verlo venirse de nuevo. Y esa era su intensión.

  


Dick gimoteaba palabrotas cuando Slade volvió a engullir su falo. Lo metía y lo sacaba de su boca, besaba su tronco, regresaba a la punta, y soplaba en la sensible zona con la maldad dibujada en el rostro. 

  


—Córrete para mí—ordenó, y los dedos presionaron con especial saña aquel punto, mientras besaba la base de su pene— Quiero verte hacerlo...

  


No aguantó ni un segundo más. Se vino por segunda ocasión, y sintió que su cuerpo se derretía de puro éxtasis. Quería llorar de felicidad. Sintió a Slade moverse, saliendo de entre sus piernas. Apenas pudo moverse para mirarlo por encima del otro, lo miró posicionándose justo detrás de su trasero.

  


—Muy bien, niño... Ahora es mi turno—dijo, y Dick solo pudo sentirse ligeramente acalorado, su cuerpo necesitaba un descanso, pero él no quería que parara.

  


Lo sintió entrar con fuerza, tanta que de no ser por las manos que sostenían su cadera, toda su pelvis habría chocado contra el suelo. Lo agarró firmemente, marcando sus dedos a sus costados, mientras comenzaba a moverse.

  


Dick sentía su pene flácido, pero sensible, chocando contra sus propias ropas, y aquello solo lograba torturarlo. Se sentía tan dolorosamente bien.

  


Slade se movió con fuerza, golpeando una y otra vez, sin darse cuenta en que momento el ligero cambio de ángulo fue suficiente como para dar de nuevo contra la próstata del menor, que gritó ante la sensación. Lejos de detenerse, comenzó a embestir con muchísima más fuerza.

  


—¿Quieres que me corra dentro, pequeña zorra?—cuestionó Slade, dándole una nalgada

  


—¡Sí!—respondió Dick, sin siquiera pensarlo

  


Lo quería. Lo necesitaba.

  


—Ruégame... Pídeme que te llene...

  


—Por favor... Lléname... Por favor...

  


La entrada, de por sí apretada, comenzó a contraerse con fuerza, mucha más de la que Wilson esperaba, por lo que no necesitó muchas embestidas antes de sentir como aquel orificio comenzaba a succionarlo, provocando que se corriera dentro sin poder evitarlo, se colocó más profundo, queriendo que su semilla llegara más adentro. Dick temblaba de pies a cabeza ante la sensación, sumado al placer que le provocaba oír los gemidos del otro al soltarse dentro suyo, mientras sentía el calor llenarlo.

  


Slade tardó unos segundos más antes de salir, aflojando ligeramente el agarre en las ahora lastimadas caderas del chico, donde se observaban los moretones que dejaron sus manos en la blanca piel. No le dejó caer totalmente sobre el suelo, en cambio colocó su mano bajo su abdomen, alzándolo ligeramente. Dick sintió que su piel se erizaba ante el contacto.

  


—Eres realmente una caja de sorpresas, Grayson...—dijo el mercenario, divertido.

  


El menor arrugó el entrecejo.

  


—¿Yo soy la sorpresa? ¡Tienes un complejo sadomasoquista!—se quejó, mientras, con asombro, admiraba al otro comenzar a vestirlo. Subió sus pantalones, y comenzó a cerrar los espacios donde había sacado tela a tirones.

  


—No puedes quejarte si te gustó, niño...

  


—Yo no...

  


No terminó la frase debido a que el otro ya había tomado su miembro por encima de la, ahora, húmeda tela. 

  


—Tu cuerpo miente menos que tú, mocoso.

  


Alejó su mano sin hacer otro movimiento, antes de ponerse de pie para comenzar a vestirse. Grayson continuó en el suelo otro momento, su cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle, especialmente de la cadera para abajo.

  


—Eres un animal...

  


—No puedes quejarte si te gustó—repitió, serio, pero Dick descubrió la sonrisa en sus labios.

  


"Maldito" pensó, pero no dijo nada más.

  


   Cuando el  mayor le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie dudó por algunos segundos, antes de tomarla. Una vez parado, confirmo que sus piernas estaban algo débiles y temblorosas, pero había estado peor... Fue hasta que dio un paso que sintió la sangre subir hasta su rostro con violencia.

 

Slade lo notó.

 

—Un recuerdo... Para que pienses en mí cuando llegues a casa—dijo burlón, a modo de despedida, antes de comenzar a alejarse.

 

Dick maldijo en voz baja.

 

—¿¡Cómo se supone que camine con eso ahí!?—bramó, avergonzado— ¡SLADE!

 

Pero el villano ya se había marchado... Y su semen continuaba escurriéndose entre sus piernas.

  



End file.
